


Two Bros, Chillin in a Dorm Room, Cuddlin because They Might be Gay

by EllaAniMine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Touch-Starved, and they were ROOMMATES, bros, bros cuddling, idk what else to tag, theyre both probably missing affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: I don't actually remember what caused me to write this. Someone probably said something to me about it on Tumblr.Either way, I hope you enjoyed.Leave a comment or kudos, nothing makes me happier than seeing that people enjoy the clutter of content I produce.Thanks! <3





	Two Bros, Chillin in a Dorm Room, Cuddlin because They Might be Gay

"Do you know what I love the most about cuddling?" Lance propped an arm under his chin and looked up at Hunk.

"What's that?"

"A couple things actually," Lance smiled, and then rolled up to sit cross legged among the pile of blankets they had collected in their dorm. "I love hearing the person's heartbeat, and how warm everything is, and... and I really love the feeling of it all, you know? Like emotionally."

"Me too." Hunk agreed. "Nuzzles are also good, you know?"

"Nuzzles? What do you mean?" Lance looked almost confused, and Hunk chuckled good naturedly and gestured with his hand for Lance to inch closer. Lance was slightly hesitant but moved closer for Hunk to squeeze him in an embrace and slot his head into the crook of Lance's neck.

"Like this." Hunk whispered. Slowly he moved, to show Lance exactly how nice nuzzling into someone felt. Receiving a positive response of Lance relaxing some more, Hunk's smile grew and an idea came to his mind.

It would be a slight betrayal, but ultimately worth it to get the opportunity to witness Lance's reaction. 

It was instantaneous, as soon as Hunk blew a raspberry into the side of Lance's neck, Lance curled in on himself and let out a squeal halfway between a laugh and a screech. 

"Dude!! What the hell??" Lance pushed Hunk's face away and Hunk laughed. "I trusted you!"

"Yeah that was your fault." Hunk responded, but didn't let go of his wiggly roommate. 

"It is ON!!"

"Nooooo! Lance we're supposed to be chilling out. That was the whole point of this; the blanket fort, the cuddling, the ambient lighting. We worked hard for this, please don't ruin it to be competitive."

"But-!" Lance tried to protest but he was stopped short seeing the look Hunk was giving him. He settled down again and let himself be pulled closer to Hunk who was much kinder this time. 

Seconds stretched into minutes and they spoke quietly, laughing and sharing secrets and desires. Lance found himself staring at the broad shoulders and sturdy build of his friend, fingers tracing patterns along shoulder blades and spine. 

"Am I supposed to guess what it is?" Hunk chuckled.

"You can try." Lance mumbled. 

"Does it have anything to do with space?"

"Wow. You're good." Lance traced more letters into Hunk's back.

"Alright, make way." Hunk moved to roll over and face Lance. "You know, this is really nice. Maybe we should do it more often?" He looked almost hopeful.

"Yeah maybe, but, uh" Lance laughed slightly nervously.

"If you're gonna say no homo Lance, I swear to God,"

"No no! I mean it's a little homo but that's fine. I was gonna say, maybe it could be a regular thing? Like, weekly?"

"I wouldn't say no to that."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually remember what caused me to write this. Someone probably said something to me about it on Tumblr.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Leave a comment or kudos, nothing makes me happier than seeing that people enjoy the clutter of content I produce.  
> Thanks! <3


End file.
